Nightingale Effect
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU, Takes place after, Homestead. Janeway is injured in a shuttle accident. Who better to care for her than the Doctor himself? But what happens when one of them develops feelings for the other? Pairings:Janeway/Doctor,Seven/Chakotay,& Paris/Torres. Now being continued!
1. The Attack

**Nightingale Effect **

**Summary: **AU, Takes place after, Homestead. Janeway is injured in a shuttle accident. Who better to care for her than the Doctor himself? But what happens when one of them develops feelings for the other?

**Warning/Disclaimer: **an unconventional pairing, you have been warned, adult concepts, and mild violence. I own nothing. The characters belong entirely to PBC-Paramount. I'm just having fun with them.

**Parings:** Janeway/Doctor, Seven/Chakotay, & Paris/Torres

**Chapter wordcount:**2,122

**Chapter One:** The Attack

"So, what did you think of the Temran's Doctor?" Janeway inquired as she observed her EMH set a course back to Voyager.

The Doctor wanted to come along, because there was an intriguing Volcano near where the Captain had to meet with the Temran council, and he wanted to see it up close. He brought along his holo imager of course in order to get a few snap shots of it.

"They were pleasant enough," he answered, a little sarcastically. "Though I don't think they trusted me much."

"Well, I guess it's hard for a telepathic species to trust someone if they can't read their mind. Don't take it too much to heart, Doctor," Janeway replied as she took a sip of her coffee. The Doctor turned to her, and she could see appreciation for the attempt to comfort him in his eyes.

"I never do, Captain. It's something I've gotten used to," he said, then returned his attention back to the helm.

Janeway eyed the Doctor with respect. He did his job well on this mission. The Temran's had a virus going around which was making the local population sick, and a few had died because of it, but the Doctor eventually managed to find a cure.

"You did well on this mission, Doctor. Not only have we got the dilithium we need, but we have gained a new friend as well. I know they didn't trust you. But because of what you did, I do believe you've earned some respect in their eyes," Janeway complimented him, and the Doctor gave her a tiny smile.

"How are you doing?" The EMH asked, wanting to change the subject. He had given the Captain the same treatment he did his Temran patients' just to be on the safe side. And so far, she seemed fine, for which he was relieved.

She smiled, about to respond, when they were suddenly fired upon. The Captain abandoned her coffee, and rushed to tactical. "Raising shields," Janeway reported, even though she really didn't have too to him, but it was nice of her to try and make him feel included in on what's going on. "Opening Communications," she continued. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager to the unknown vessel. Why are you firing at us?" she demanded, and the view-screen came to life with the image a species she was not familiar with, looking as pissed as hell.

"This is, Alkesh. You have violated our space, and helped aid our enemies. For this, you must be punished. Lower your shields, and prepare to be boarded."

"We had no intention of interfere…" She was rudely cut off.

"Prepare to be boarded." The alien ended the transmission, and Janeway clenched her fist angrily on the consol. She's had it with bullies, who couldn't listen to reason.

"Like hell we will! Get us out of here, Doctor." The Doctor nodded in complete agreement, and engaged the maximum warp drive. It caused an overload in the tactical station, which sent the Captain flying out of her chair.

The Doctor had to restrain himself from rushing to her aid until he was sure they were safely hidden from the enemy vessel. Luckily, he located a near by asteroid belt. He hid inside a small crater, then sent a distress call to Voyager. Unfortionately, he knew that they wouldn't receive it for at least a couple of days, and then it would take at least two more for Voyager to find them.

The Doctor grabbed his medical kit, and went to his Captain's side. She looked to be having trouble keeping her eyes open, and her side apears to have been badly burned, and burnt flesh exposed. The Doctor's worry only increased as he watched the blood flow from the offending wound. "Doctor?" her voice hissed with pain.

The EMH quickly grabbed a hypo-spray, and injected her a little with it's content's.

"Hold on, Captain. I'm going to fix you up as good as new. I'm giving you something to help with the pain." He placed the hypo-spay back in the kit, and then went to work, bandaging her wound as best he could to try and stop the bleeding. He then took out the medical tricorder, and examined her.

"How bad is it?" she probed, and the Doctor sighed as he put away the tricorder.

"Not good, I'm afraid. You've got a concussion, which means you have to stay awake for me okay. You've also lost a lot of blood, which has me worried." The Doctor closed his eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. His Captain, his friend was hurt, and Voyager was four days away. He had to be strong for her. She had always been strong for him.

"Hey! If I have to stay awake that means you do as well Doctor," his current companion teased. She knew full well that he doesn't sleep, but was just trying to brighten the mood.

She knew that it hurt him to have to watch a friend suffer, anyone suffer.

The Doctor opened his eyes again, and nodded with a grim smile. "Yes, Captain," he replied as the Captain's eye lids slid closed. He padded her cheek in a slight panic. "Hey, no sleeping! You have to keep your eyes open for me, Kathryn."

He knew she didn't like him calling her by her first name, but he just felt the need to right now.

"I'm tired," she mumbled, opening her eyes and the Doctor frowned. At least she didn't seem upset by the fact he used her first name this time.

"I know, but you have to stay awake for me. That's an order, Kathryn," he insisted, as he started to change her bandage. She's lost far too much blood already, and he feared that Voyager wouldn't make it in time. No. You mustn't think such things. Kathryn's a survivor. She'll pull through. She always has. He tried to reassure himself, looking down at her pale face.

"Aye sir!" She would've saluted if she could.

"Now that's more like it!" He smiled, satisfied.

"Thirsty?" he asked, getting the canteen of water, and held it out to her. She nodded, and he helped lift her head a little so she could drink some.

"Thanks." She laid her head back down, and stared up at the Doctor. She knew that he was afraid for her, and in pain, but was trying to hide it from her. She didn't want him to have to hide how he was feeling from her.

"How are you doing, Doctor?" she inquired, knowing that conversation would help keep her conscious, but she also didn't want the Doctor to blame himself for this if the worst should happen, which she knew he had a tendency of doing.

"My mobile-emitter should function properly until Voyager locates us. I'm fine, Kathryn. It's you we have to worry about now," he answered, suddenly getting an over-whelming urge to tuck a stray strand of auborn hair behind her ear. He picked up the tricorder to keep his hands busy, and scanned her again.

"That's not…" She hissed in pain once more, and the Doctor quickly injected her with more of the pain killer.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well the good news is that the bleeding has lessened."

"And the bad news?" she asked. He stared down at her, and she knew that he was trying to hide his emotions from her again. But the fact that he was calling her Kathryn now didn't go unnoticed. Sure, she was a little upset the first time he did it, but they were surrounded by his fans, and she didn't think it was appropriate then. Now, they were alone in a shuttle, and she supposed that they could be on a first name basis when they were alone from now on.

They were good friends after all.

"You seem to be developing a fever. There's not much I can do here. If we were in sickbay, I'd have you fixed up in no time," the Doctor replied, scowling.

"I'm sure you'll do your best Doctor," she encouraged, knowing he needed it at the moment, and gave him a smile.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly back. "If you're trying to butter me up, Kathryn? It's working." He raised his eyebrows slightly, and was pleased to get a small giggle out of her. He couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"Glad to be of service Doctor." Her expression turned serious for a moment. "Look, I don't want you to think that you have to hide your feelings from me. And besides, talking about them should help keep me awake," she suggested, and the Doctor had to admit that she had a point, but he'd much rather talk about something else. He sighed. He had no idea where to start when it came to talking openly about his feelings.

"How about we talk about something else? I don't want to bore you with my feelings, and have you end up falling asleep on me. When we get back to Voyager, why don't you sing a duet with me in the holodeck? It's been awhile since you and I spent some quality time together. And I've never heard you sing before. I'm sure you have a lovely voice, Kathryn." He tried to avoid the question, and hoped that she'd agree. He's always wanted to hear her singing voice.

"I'm afraid you'd be disappointed, Doctor. And don't think I don't know that your trying to avoid the question of how you're feeling."

"Caught me!" He grinned. "But I've always wanted to hear your singing voice. Sing for me, Kathryn," he insisted, making himself comfortable besides her. "How about, 'You Are My Sunshine'? It's an easy one. And it's the first song I taught Seven to sing. I'm sure your voice will be just as lovely as her's."

"Seven, singing? Now that's something I'd like to hear. Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you," she then began to sing.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

The EMH let his eyes drift shut as he listened to Kathryn's voice, which sounded heavenly to him. She should definitely use it more often. And with his help, he was sure that he's found a new co-singer. Though he knew she would never sing in front of the crew, and he wouldn't force her too. It meant a lot that she was willing to share her lovely gift with him. Why she thinks she's a bad singer he will never know.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

She stopped, and the Doctor stared down at her with a smile. "You have lovely singing voice, Kathryn. You should use it more often. Thank you for sharing it with me." If he didn't know better, he could swear that the Captain was blushing, which made her even more beautiful. The Doctor flinched. _'Where did that thought come from?_' he wondered, and gulped. _'Oh, no! I think I'm developing feelings for, Kathryn._'

_'Oh, crap! First Seven, and now Kathryn? You really know how to pick um' don't you.'_

"Sing some more, Kathryn. It'll help you stay awake. I'll sing with you." She reluctantly agreed, and he smiled with stars in his eyes. He just wanted to hear her voice again. And as long as she sang, the EMH knew she was conscious.

They started to sing together.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear how much I love you._

_Please don't my sunshine away."_

As they continued to sing together, the EMH couldn't help but realize how Kathryn had been his sunshine through all these years, and he prayed that the darkness wouldn't take her away before Voyager could rescue them. She was needed too much.

He needed her too much.

**TO BE CONTINED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: **I seem to be on a Janeway/Doctor kick lately. You have to admit there was something between these two near the end of the series. And if Seven & Chakotay could end up together. It's possible that EMH/Janeway could've happened in retaliation right?


	2. Hide & seek part 0ne

**Chapter wordcount**:1,078

**Chapter Two:**Hide & seek part one

The Doctor had finally managed to stop the bleeding, but her fever was getting worse, and she was beginning to perspire.

He used a wet cloth to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She stopped singing when she felt too weak to continue, so the Doctor asked her about her childhood in Indiana just to keep her talking. He found out quite a few intriguing facts about his, Captain. She hadn't always been the strong leader, who followed the rules.

She told him how she snuck out of her parents' house when she was a teenager to go to some party, and how she didn't get along with her sister very well then. The Doctor laughed with the image of a teenage Kathryn Janeway fighting with her sibling. He suddenly got a flashback of the family he had had on the holodeck, which brought back painful memories. He remembered hopelessly watching his precious girl dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well enough about me. What about you, Doctor?"

"There's not much to say about me, I'm afraid. I basically just do my job and use the holodeck when I'm not on duty. I guess I enjoy the life of solitude," he answered, wiping away some more sweat.

"How's Naomi doing in her studies?" she asked, deciding that if she made it through this she was going to spend more time with him. She didn't want any of her crew to feel lonely. That included her EMH. Sure, at the beginning of their journey, she wouldn't have cared less if he was lonely or not, but that was before Kes stood up for him, and complained that the crew was treating him like he wasn't even there. So she decided to get to know him a little better then, and was glad she did.

If you had told her seven years ago that she'd concider an EMH to be one of the few closest friends that she had. She would have laughed in their faces.

"She's doing excellent! She could make a very fine nurse one day. Too bad she's already chosen to follow in your footsteps. She really admires you, Kathryn," he answered, recalling how the kid, not so much a kid anymore, talked with him about how she wanted to be the, Assistant Captain when she grew up. He's always had a soft spot for children. He smiled as he remembered his part in bringing her into the world. Naomi will always be considered the first child born aboard Voyager in his eyes. And he knew that the crew would always be overly-protective of her. She belonged to all of them in a way.

Kathryn smiled, "Glad to hear it. Speaking of Nurses? How is Tom doing in that department?"

"He's doing a good job. He arrives on time, and when he doesn't, he makes it up after his shift is over. I just enjoy giving him a hard time. A hologram's got to have some fun while on the job you know," he teased, making Kathryn actually giggle.

She suddely coughed a little, her throat felt really dry, and was grateful to the Doctor for helping her drink some more water.

And without thinking, the Doctor rubbed his thumb tenderly against her forehead as he did so.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking up into his eyes, as he massaged her forehead. There was something in those eyes that she couldn't quite place, behind the loyalty and worry. He pulled his hand away, and acted as if nothing happened. She decided to break the ice.

"I'm glad to hear that my Star Pupil is behaving himself," she joked, but was being serious at the same time. But at least she succeded in her mission to get the Doctor to laugh.

Meanwhile back on Voyager, Seven entered Chakotay's quarters to find him cutting up some celery for a salad. He turned to her, and smiled, she smiled back as she locked the door. She slowly made her way up to him, and wrapped her arms around her secret lover from behind. "Looks interesting," she complimented in which she hoped was a seductive tone, looking down at the meal he had prepared.

"It's an old Earth delicacy. How was your day in Astromestrics?" he asked curiously, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was efficient," she replied, turning his face to hers for a real kiss. He smiled, looking satisfied, and then pulled away a little.

"Anything new to report?" he asked, going back to the celery.

"None, I'm afraid," she answered, sitting down at the table, and took the opportunity to admire his back side. She placed her hands on her lap, sighing, and decided to ask the inevitable question.

"Chakotay, when are we going to tell the crew about us?"

Chakotay turned towards her with a knowing look.

"You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret. We could tell them tomorrow if that's what you'd like."

"Maybe not tomorrow. I want to tell the Doctor and the Captain personally, before the rest of the crew. I feel we owe it to them. Let's wait until they return to Voyager before we say anything. I don't want to hide anymore, Chakotay," she said seriously. He put down the knife, and wiped his hands off with a towel, before crouching down in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, he gazed up into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"And we don't have too. I'm sure the crew will be quite shocked when we bring it out into the open, but I'm sure they'll grow to eccept us in time. And if they don't, they'll just have to deal with it." Seven grinned, nodding in agreement. She cupped his face in her hands, and leaned down to capture his lips with her own.

He smiled, as he pulled away again, and went back to finish their dinner. She continued to watch her lover cook, hoping the crew would accept them. But in the end, what the rest of the crew thought of them being together is irrelevant. She loved him, and he loved her. What everyone else thought doesn't really matter.

**TBC**


	3. Hide & Seek Part Two

**Chapter wordcount**:964

**Chapter Three:**Hide and seek part two

The Doctor was getting very worried about his patient, and he started to rub his Captain's forehead with his thumb. He smiled affectionately down at her, as he then tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, which was now soaked in sweat, and she was shivering. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but it obviously wasn't working. He hoped Voyager would find them soon. It's nearly been four days, and her life depended on him getting her back to his sickbay where he had the proper means of caring for her.

He wiped away the sweat from her forehead lightly with the back of his fingers, "Don't worry, Kathryn. I'm sure Voyager will find us soon, and then we can get you feeling better in no time." The Captian shook her head, and the Doctor didn't like the far away look in her eyes. It scared him, and he took her hand, covering it lovingly with his own.

"Doctor, I just want you to know that you have been a great friend and it's been an honor serving with you."

The EMH shook his head at her not wanting to hear it. He didn't want to hear her talk like she's leaving him. He didn't want her to leave. He couldn't imagine life on board Voyager without her. It just wouldn't be the same. And he wasn't sure if he could handle the loss.

It isn't fair! He'd only just found her, and he was going to lose her.

_'Not if I can help it.'_

"Don't talk like that, Kathryn. Don't talk like you're going to die, because it's not going to happen. I just won't let you die! There are too many people that need you. I need you," the Doctor mumbled the last sentance. He didn't want her to lose hope. He wanted her to keep fighting. He loved her. And he couldn't lose her.

"Doctor, I'm dying. We both know it. I just want to know that you'll be alright."

The Doctor shook his head lightly in denial, as he continued to stare down at her. He then tried to be brave for her, and smiled fondly down at her. It was just like her to worry about others before her self. He shook his head not knowing how to respond. He didn't know if he would be alright or not. Life without Kathryn Janeway just seemed wrong. She has always been there.

"Kathryn, please! You can't die. I don't know how to be without you. You're everything to me. And I don't think I can handle it. No. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it."

She gave him a brief smile of, something, but he couldn't find it within himself to smile back. He felt as if everything was collapsing in around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yes, you can, Doctor. You have always been strong. And you can make it through anything. I'm proud of all that you've accomplished these past seven years." The Doctor didn't know how much more of this he could take. He couldn't stand hearing her talk this way.

"You have always been strong as well, Kathryn. Be strong one more time and fight this. Please! For me," he pleaded, tightening his hold on her hand, afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"Doctor, you'll be okay."

The Doctor gulped as she closed her eyes and he knew that she may never wake up.

"KATHRYN!" he cried in alarm and he checked her pulse. He sighed with relief to discover that there was one. It was faint, but it was there, and he prayed for a miracle. _'Damn you Voyager where are you?_' As if on Q, he heard the hailing signal.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway! Are you and the Doctor alright?"

The Doctor smiled, extreamly relieved, and he went to the colm station, opening communications. He never thought he would be so happy to hear the Commander's voice.

"This is the Doctor. The Captain's been injured and requires immediate medical attention. Transport us both directly to sickbay immediately. I'll also require Mr. Paris's assistance," he ordered, and then went back to his Captain's side. He knelt down, gently picking her up, and secured her safely and protectively in his arms, preparing them both for transport.

"Acknowledged, Doctor. I'll have Tom meet you there shortly. Chakotay out."

The Doctor looked down at Kathryn, and didn't like how pale her face has recently gotten. "You better not leave me now, Kathryn. We're almost home. And then I can take proper care of you." he begged for her to live, and then they were transported back to Voyager, where the Doctor immediately laid his Captain on the nearest bio bed.

Tom entered sickbay in a hurry, and was trying to catch his breath, as if he'd ran all the way here. His Nurse straightened himself up, and then retreived his medical tricorder, then handed it to him. They shared a deeply worried glance for the woman that meant a lot to both of them, before Tom went to work, knowing what had to be done.

The Doctor smiled a bit after him, and bent down near Kathryn's ear.

"I promise, if you pull through this. I'll give you something that will make Mr. Paris's day," he whispered, putting away the tricorder, and then got back to work on saving her life.

_'Please don't leave me.'_

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.


	4. What Could Be

**Chapter wordcount**:820

**Chapter Four:**What could be

The Doctor and Tom had to pull an all night-er, but they thankfully had managed to get the Captain's temperature back to normal.

"Good work Mr. Paris," the Doctor complimented his Nurse. Tom nodded, and then gave a small child-like yawn. The Doctor grinned, amused.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Tom turned around to leave, but then froze, looking like he forgot something, and he spun back around.

"You'll tell her I was here?" he asked, looking down at Kathryn's still sleeping peacefully form on the bio bed.

"Sure. Now go to bed, Lieutenant. Doctor's orders."

Tom smiled, looking back up atand responded, "For once, I'm not going to argue with you." Tom gave another quick glace filled with relief down at her unconscious form, and then turned back around, and left.

Once Tom was gone, the Doctor looked down at her, and pushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear. She gave a little groan, and started to blink her eyes open, and they eventually managed to focus on him.

"Doctor?" She tried to sit up, but he forced her gently back down on her back.

"Not so fast there. You've just had a concussion. I'd like you to take it easy for a couple days."

"Fine," she replied with a sigh, and the Doctor blinked._ 'That was easy._'

"What? No argument? No complaining about getting out of bed? This sure is a first," the Doctor couldn't help but joke, taking her hand slowly in his, and curled their fingers together. He saw the confusion in her eyes, as she looked down at their conjoined hands, and then looked up at him for an explanation. He sighed at the look, and tried his best to explain, "Cap…Kathryn." She smiled a little at the use of her first name, but still looked confused.

"I think, I've… when we were in the shuttle…and you. I mean, what I'm trying to say is. I think, I've. I mean, I've. Oh dang it all!" He gave up on what he was trying to say, and decided to just show her what he was feeling instead by tenderly cupping her cheeks in his palms, and bent down, kissing her softly, delicately on the lips.

He pulled away to see her reaction, and was relieved to see that she merely looked stunned, and smiled shyly up at him.

"I know. It's a shocker isn't it? I never even saw it coming. But now I can't help the way I feel about you." He looked down at his feet, waiting for the rejection.

"Doctor," she started, patting his hand on the bed, and lifted his chin up with her finger, so that they made eye contact, and she continued, "I'm sorry you feel this way. I do care about you, but only as a good friend. Maybe if we spend more time together it could turn into something more. Who knows. But I'd like to spend more time with you and get to know you better first."

The Doctor was pleased that she wanted to spend more time with him and wasn't completely objective to the idea of having a romantic relationship with him.

"I'd like that too."

"Great!" Kathryn exclaimed as she tried to sit up again, and suggested," How about we go to the holodeck and…"

"Nice try Kathryn, but you need your rest now. We can have some fun later. Don't let me catch you trying to escape from here again or you'll be stuck in here with me for four days instead of two," the Doctor reprimanded playfully, making her lay back down on the bed again. She smiled, looking a little amused, then yawned.

"You can't blame a girl for trying, Doctor."

"Maybe not." He sighed, and tried to give her his best 'I'll wait for you as long as it takes promise' look, hoping that she got the unspoken message. "Rest now. Please."

She just nodded, letting her eyes flutter shut, and surprisingly fell immediately back to sleep.

The Doctor pulled up a chair to her bedside, and decided to take watch over her. He was saddened that she didn't feel they same way about him as he does about her now. He felt hope though that she wasn't entirely shut off to the possibility. He just had to show her that he could make her happy. And that he had everything she needed for a potential lover.

_'I love you.'_ He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his fingers, and smiled as she turned onto her side, back now facing him.

He frowned.

_'I just wish that you loved me too. Perhaps someday you will.'_

**TBC**

Please review! They really are appreciated_._


End file.
